Rebels With Just Cause
by Otspock
Summary: Harry and two companions go to the founder's time to get much needed specialized training.
1. Chapter 1

The occupants of the Great Hall stared as its doors were flung open by a source, sight

unseen. The teachers became tense, poised and ready for conflict while the students were curious;

proceeding with caution however as they had been taught. Footsteps echoed throught the Great

Hall which was perplexing as no assailant could be seen.

Suddenly, one of the invisibles giggled and most students let out the breath they had been

holding. A deep sigh was heard, follwed by a voice. "Let me guess, we are invisible?" As one the

student body nodded. "Meredith Joan Potter, you will make us visible at once. You know very well

not to pull pranks on strangers." With these words, three figures flickered into sight. A young man,

a young woman and a child.

"Who are you and what is your business with Hogwarts?" One of the teachers asked. He

was tall and menacing, his dark hair and furrowed brows adding to his dark impression.

"We are here in search of the founding four, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff, Godric

Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin." The young man said.

"What do you wish of the founding four?" A beautiful teacher asked, her long blond hair

wrapped in braids around her head, tendrils falling against her long and slender neck.

"We want you to teach us!" The child piped up.

"It is a school is it not?" The young woman said arcastically.

"We do not teach just anyone, especially not those who just walk in from the street." The

dark man growled.

"If you would get your head . . . ." the young woman began aggressively before being

interrupted.

"Tamrin!" The young man said sharply. "I will do the talking. Let me introduce us. My

name is Harry Potter and these are members of my family, Tamrin and Merideth. We seek

educative instruction and will compensate for your time and efforts."

"What type of compensation?" The second teacher, a redheaded man, asked.

"Money, labor, anything but sexual favors." The young man replied.

"I a sure that will not be neccessary." A short, meek-looking brunetter spoke up. "We

delight in teaching, willing to share our knowledge. The only monetary outcomes will be those of

your school supplies."

"What type of instruction do you seek?" The first man asked.

"As the heirs to your line, Sir Slytherin," here everyone in the Great Hall gasped in surprise

"Tamrin and Meredith have both inherited unique abilities from your family. As they have been

dormant for many centureis, you are the ony who is perhaps closest to understanding them." Harry

said, totally confusing everyone. Slytherin stared at the young man in disbelief. Never had one so

young had the audacity to speak to him is such a condescending manner. "Tamrin inherited the

lost ability to manipulate time. Hense, we have arrived here, one thousand years in our past. She

will also need instruction in Defense" Here ne nodded at the red headed man, Godric Gryffindor

"and as she needs a hobby to calm her already excitable nerves, herbology from Lady Hufflepuff."

he concluded, nodding to the quarter of the four adults.

"Meridith here is a different matter all together. Meredith has acquired the gift of seeing

auras. She needs to learn how to read these auras and learn to interpret them. She is also talented

in Healing and will therefore need instruction by Lady Hufflepuff." By now everone really wanted to

know what this Mr.l Potter needed instruction in. He exuded power in quantities that hadn't been felt

since Merlin.

"I, on the other hand, am heir to all four founders and so have inherited unique talents from

each line. From Lord Slytherin, I inherited parseltongue and all the advantages and disadvantages it

comes with. From Lady Ravenclaw, I inherited the sight of the presnt, which mainly focused on one

connection and so I need to learn how to expand and control it. From Lady Hufflepuff I gained the

speech of animals. I can barely tap into this power and need to learn more. Lastly, from Lord

Gryffindor, I have inherited the ability to easily manipulate the dark arts in casting and defense." At

this last talent, all the students exclaimed incredualty, everyone knew that Godric Gryffindor was the

epitome of light. They shut up, flabbergasted as their teacher nodded in acknowledgement.

Lady Ravenclaw stood up, gaining attention. "I agree to instructing you as, I am sure, my

colleagues do as well. We do, however, have classes to teach. You instruction will have to mainly

be self-sufficient." The other founders nodded. "Would you like to join us for a meal? We will gladly

show you to your rooms afterwards.

"Oh, oh, I want to sit with the Gryffindors!" Meredith cried happily.

"I think, Merry," Tamrin said in amusement "that you should sit with Harry and myself."

"Please," Lady Ravenclaw said "sit here at the main table for tonight and we will get to

know you better.


	2. A little Bit of History

The halls of Riddle manner were crumbling all around Harry and the Order as they made

their way to the front door. Voldemort had once again gotten away, but at least he was quite a few

Death Eaters short.

They were just about to leave the manor when Harry felt two aruas in distress. Acing on

instinct, Harry turned from his protesting companions and returned to the residential part of the

manor. Soon he came to a bedroom door which was magically locked. With a wave of his hand, he

undid the charms and entered.

Harry had not expected what he had found. Inside the room was a tall, dark haired teenager

of about his age and a little red-headed girl of about eight.

The older girl had drawn her wand immediately upon Harry's entrance.

"Hi!" The little girl said enthusiastically. "Have you come to take us from Daddy?"

"Who are you?" The older girl asked, hushing the younger one.

"My name is Harry Potter and I will gladly take you with me. Might I have the pleasure of

your names?"

"I am Meredith and this is my sister Tamrin."

The three made it out just as the building collapsed.

The founders gave the three a suite of three rooms, connected to a common room and a

kitchen." We let Hogwarts design your rooms. I assume you can cook?" Helga asked Tamrin.

"Oh, no. Harry is the cook of the family." Tamrin replied. All four founders seemed startled

at this revelation, they kept their tongues silent, however.

"You are, of course, welcome to join us for every meal in the Great Hall." Rowena said.

"Thank you Professor Ravenclaw." Harry said politely.

"Now, we will let you get settled in." Helga said. "Please don't hesitate to ask the house elfs

if you need anything."


End file.
